


Rumor Has It

by TumblingTroublesomeTumbleweeds



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Rumors, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:44:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3551423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TumblingTroublesomeTumbleweeds/pseuds/TumblingTroublesomeTumbleweeds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trying my hand at a songfic. Adele's 'Rumor Has It' starring Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley and a special guest appearance by Romilda Vane. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumor Has It

Hermione Granger watched as Ronald Weasley and Romilda Vane snogged in the courtyard.

They had known each other for only a month and were already dating. Sure Romilda had pretty much everything in the way of looks but not much more.

And she wouldn't have looked twice at him had he still been a nobody.

Hermione rolled her eyes she had known Ron for quite awhile and knew he wasn't thinking right, she remembered when he was with Lavender Brown…he would lose his head in the clouds for a while.

Rumors were flying about the new couple. Romilda was well-known for flirting with the 'celebrities' and Ron had fallen for it.

Romilda Vane with her protuberant eyes was bringing him down.

Other rumors were flying that the relationship was fizzling out and that Ron didn't love her anymore.

It didn't help that she was two years younger than him; Hermione suspected that was the only thing that kept Ron with Romilda.

Hermione had caught Ron watching her many times and had even met him at the Three Broomsticks every now and then for drinks and some harmless flirting. Just catching up with old friends, right? No harm done.

Unfortunately, Ron was telling people about their little meetings and now the rumors were flying about Hermione who wasn't all that happy about it: rumors that Ron might be leaving Romilda for her.

Hermione shrugged off questions and comments about Ron and Romilda. She didn't want to hear it.

Sure, she had said a couple things about them but just because she said it doesn't mean she meant it.

Ron confronted her about the things she said and she told him that just because he heard it doesn't mean it's true.

Rumors were now flying around about Hermione leaving her boyfriend Viktor Krum for Ronald Weasley and guess what?

They were true…


End file.
